elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Orenstein
Orenstein & Koppel (normally abbreviated to O&K or later O&K Kone) was a major German engineering company which specialize railway vehicles, construction equipment, escalators and moving walks. Its escalator and moving walk division was known as "O&K Rolltreppen GmbH". History Orenstein & Koppel was founded on April 1, 1876 in Berlin by Benno Orenstein and Arthur Koppel. They started making escalators in the 1960s in West Berlin. In 1987, Kone bought the company, and became O&K KONE until 1995 when the remaining shares of the company were completely bought by Kone. A few years later, all of O&K's other divisions were sold to various companies; the railway division was transferred to Bombardier and their construction equipment division was sold to New Holland Construction in 1999. Notable Orenstein & Koppel escalator models *L.U.L.1 *OK-TRONIC 301 *Variotronic401 *RT-K *RTV-TE *RTV-HD 99-S (escalators for public transit facilities) *TransVario (manufactured under the O&K KONE brand) Overseas distributors *Behn Meyer & Co. (Singapore and Malaysia)The seasoned escalator... - BUSINESS TIMES, 25 August 1978, Page 2 (NewspaperSG) Notable escalator and moving walk installations The following list also includes O&K KONE escalator installations. Australia New South Wales *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *City Market Haymarket, Sydney *MLC Centre, Sydney *MetCentre, Sydney *Cockle Bay Wharf, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Berry Square, North Sydney *Galleria DFS, Sydney *Target, Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Campbelltown Mall, Campbelltown Other states *Melbourne Central Shopping Mall, Melbourne, VIC (1991) *The Myer Centre, Adelaide, SA *Target - CentrePoint Rundle Mall, Adelaide, SA *Elizabeth Quay Bus Station (formerly Esplanade Busport), Perth, WA (1991) *Sunshine Plaza, Maroochydore, QLD (1994) *Piazza on the Boulevard, Surfers Paradise, QLD *Westfield Woden, Canberra, ACT France * Carrefour Market, Brest * The Opera, Lyon * Palais des Congrès (Cannes' Movie Festival center), Cannes Germany *Gesundbrunnen Railway Station, Berlin *Märkische Str. Station, Dortmund *Sophienhof, Kiel Hong Kong, China *Royal Park Hotel, Sha Tin *Daily House, Tsim Sha Tsui *Bank of America Tower, Admiralty *Hop Yick Centre, Yuen Long Indonesia *GoSkate Building, Surabaya (1979, the first escalator installed in Surabaya) *Plaza Andhika, Surabaya (1980s) *Superindo Manukan, Surabaya Israel *One Ad HaLom Mall, Ashdod *Ramat-Aviv Mall, Tel Aviv *Kastra Mall & Art Gallery, Haifa Netherlands Amsterdam * Zuid Metro Station, Amsterdam (1990) * Schiphol Airport, Amsterdam (1991, 1992, 1995, 1998, 1999) *Sloterdijk Metro Station, Amsterdam (1995) *Lelylaan Metro Station, Amsterdam (1996) *C&A Department Store, Damrak, Amsterdam Capelle aan den Ijssel *Slotlaan Metro Station, Capelle aan den Ijssel (1992) *Capelle Centrum Metro Station, Capelle aan den Ijssel (1992) *De Terp Metro Station, Capelle aan den Ijssel (1992) Den Haag * Peek & Cloppenburg, Wagenstraat/Grote Marktstraat, Den Haag (1992) * HS Railway Station, Den Haag (1997) Rotterdam *ONLY, Winkelcentrum Zuidplein, Rotterdam (1979) *Blokker, Winkelcentrum Zuidplein, Rotterdam (1980) *Bristol/Zeeman, Binnenwegplein, Rotterdam (1985) *Houthoff, Weena, Rotterdam (1989) *Gebouw Delftse Poort, Weena, Rotterdam (1991) *Peek & Cloppenburg, Hoogstraat, Rotterdam (1991) *Blaak Railway Station, Rotterdam (1992, 1993) *Beurs Metro Station, Rotterdam (1997, 1998) *Media Markt, Binnenwegplein, Rotterdam (1998) *Leuvehaven Metro Station, Rotterdam (1998) Schiedam * Parkweg Metro Station, Schiedam (2000 (built by KONE)) * Vijfsluizen Metro Station, Schiedam (2000 (built by KONE)) * Schiedam Centrum Metro Station, Schiedam (2001 (built by KONE)) Other cities/towns * Duivendrecht Railway Station, Duivendrecht (1992) * Leiden Central Station, Leiden (1994) * Rijswijk Railway Station, Rijswijk (1999) * Tussenwater Metro Station, Hoogvliet (1999) *Pernis Metro Station, Pernis (2001 (built by KONE)) *Kelfkensbos Parking Deck, Nijmegen Singapore *Citylink Underground Mall (1998) *Raffles Hotel (1989)Hydraulic elevator in the hotel was installed by Kone. *Lucky ChinatownO&K Kone escalators. *Bukit Merah Central Pedestrian Footbridge *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986) Sweden Stockholm *Most of the Blue line Tunnelbana stations of Stockholm Metro, including T-Centralen and Fridhemsplan, have O&K escalators. (1975 or 1985) *Escalator link between Flemingsberg railway station & Södertörns Högskola/Huddinge Sjukhus. (ca 1987) *Nordiska Kompaniet (one of many replacements made in the department store. It has been replaced by KONE since then) *Several shops in the city contains of one or another O&K glass escalator. They can be seen in Sergels torg shops, for instance. Thailand *Muangthai Phatra Complex, Bangkok * Siripinyo Building, Bangkok * Seacon Square, Bangkok (1994) * Makro Rangsit, Pathumthani * Big C Supercenter Rangsit, Pathumthani * Chiang Mai International Airport, Chiangmai * Chiang Rai International Airport, Chiangrai United Kingdom *Castle Mall Shopping Centre, Norwich (1993) *Harrod's Knightsbridge, London (1998, Egyptian Escalators) *Natural History Museum, London *The Mall Wood Green, London *Canary Wharf Underground Station, London *Waterloo Underground Station, London *Cutty Sark (for Maritime Greenwich) DLR Station, London *Heathrow Airport Terminal 1, London *Tesco, High Wycombe (elevators, modernized by Stannah Lifts)Elevators installed by O&K under the Keighley Lifts brand. *Tyne and Wear Metro (1980)Currently in process of being replaced by Kone MonoSpace and Schindler Escalators. *intu Metrocentre, Tyne and Wear (1986) *intu Eldon Square, Newcastle upon Tyne *St. James Metro Station, Newcastle *Eldon Garden Shopping Centre, Newcastle *Grafton Shopping Centre, Cambridge *County Mall Shopping Centre, Crawley *Belfry Shopping Centre, Redhill *Fleet Walk Shopping Centre, Torquay *Triangle Building, Manchester United States *Buckhead MARTA Station, Atlanta, GA *Newport PATH Station, Jersey City, NJ *Hilton Hotel, Portland, OR *Sands Regency Convention Center, Reno, NV *Circus Circus Midway, Reno, NV *Imperial Palace parking garage, Las Vegas, NV *Dillards Women and Children Mall St. Matthews, Louisville, KY *Belk Greenwood Mall, Bowling Green, KY *Dillards South Park Mall, Strongsville, OH *Dillards North Point Mall, Alpharetta, GA *Dillards Wolfchase Galleria, Memphis, TN *Dillards Ladies and Children Pembroke Lakes Mall, Pembroke Pines, FL *Dillards Coastland Center, Naples, FL *Dillards Seminole Towne Center, Sanford, FL *Dillards at Chapel Hills Mall, Colorado Springs, CO *Dillards The Citadel, Colorado Springs, CO *Dillards Park Meadows Mall, Lonetree, CO *Macy's Eastridge Centre, San Jose, CA *Dillards Women Lakeline Mall, Cedar Park, TX *Dillards Women First Colony Mall, Sugar Land, TX *Dillards Galleria at Sunset, Henderson, NV *Nassau Coliesum Uniondale, NY *Nauticus, Norfolk, VA Other countries *The Lighthouse, Glasgow, Scotland *Boots - Buchanan Galleries, Glasgow, Scotland *Glasgow Airport, Scotland *BHS, Princes Street, Edinburgh, Scotland *Fountain Centre, Belfast, Ireland *Carlson Dept. Store, Mikkeli, Finland *K-Citymarket, Savonlinna, Finland *Mall Azzurro, Naples, Italy *Robinson's Galleria Mall, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, PhilippinesFormerly and have been replaced with Shanghai Mitsubishi escalators. *Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Quezon City, Philippines *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (car park and bus terminal building), Malaysia (1998) *MinMax Restaurant - PNB Darby, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Capital on the Quay, Wellington, New Zealand *57 Willis Street, Wellington, New Zealand *Los Leones Metro Station, Providencia, Santiago de Chile *Smolensky Passage Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia *COIN department store, Catania, Sicily, Italy (1991, branded as O&K FIAM) Cruise ships and cruiseferries *Mein Schiff Herz (1996, formerly MV Mercury and Celebrity Mercury) Former installations Below here is a list of both O&K and O&K KONE escalators which are no longer exist. * Zoetermeer Railway Station, Zoetermeer (modernized into the ThyssenKrupp since 2016) * Kai Tak International Airport, Kowloon, Hong Kong, ChinaHong Kong before 1997, Hong Kong's kai Tak Legendary Airport - YouTube (closed in 1998, building demolished in 2004) *Cheung Sha Wan Plaza, Cheung Sha Wan, Hong Kong (modernized into the KONE EcoMod 2 since 2019長沙灣廣場其中一條往商場一樓的自動梯剛剛完成了通力 EcoMod™ 自動梯優化改造工程。你能夠感受到新和舊的分別嗎��？ (Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong)) *Kings Shopping Center, Bandung, Indonesia (building destroyed by fire in 2014) *Pasar Atum Mall, Surabaya, Indonesia (1986-2017, replaced into Otis XO-508 units) *Pantip Pratunam, Bangkok, Thailand (1984-2017, replaced into Schindler 9300 AE units) Trivia *Orenstein & Koppel had a partnership with the UK-based Keighley Lifts to made few elevators in the United Kingdom. Their elevators were branded as "Keighley O&K". One of their installations was located in Tesco in High Wycombe, but they have been modernized by Stannah Lifts. *According to " ", some of their escalators handrails are wider than other companiesList of lifts and escalators companies and its original maintenance companies (hkelev.com). *In Australia, O&K escalators were distributed by Elevators Pty. Ltd. (EPL KONE) and some of their late 1980s escalators were often branded as "O&K EPL-KONE". Gallery O&K.jpg|O&K logo on one of the O&K escalators at Melbourne Central Shopping Centre in Melbourne, Australia. O&K and KONE.jpg|The landing plate/cover of an O&K KONE escalator at Melbourne Central Shopping Centre in Melbourne, Australia. O&K escalators PasarAtum-Surabaya.jpg|Two single-file O&K escalators (installed in 1986) at Pasar Atum, Surabaya, Indonesia. These were replaced into Otis XO-508 units in 2017. O&K RTV-TE escalator lower deck.jpg|O&K RTV-TE escalator, lower deck. O&K RTV-TE escalator upper deck.jpg|O&K RTV-TE escalator, upper deck. O&K RT-HD-99-S escalators.jpg|O&K RT-HD 99-HD escalators. O&K escalator spec plate 1.jpg|O&K escalator specification plate in Italian. O&K escalator spec plate 3.jpg|O&K escalator specification plate. O&K escalator spec plate 2.jpg|O&K escalator specification plate. O&K FIAM escalator landing plate.jpg|O&K escalator landing plate with both O&K and Fiam logo in Catania, Sicily, Italy. External links *Orenstein & Koppel article in Wikipedia *O&K in Beno Lift Guide Category:Defunct companies Category:Companies that have been acquired Category:European companies